1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates broadly to toy guns and, more particularly, to elastic band projectors.
2. Prior Art
One of the more common toys of children has been the "rubber band" gun which is a hand-held projector that shoots elastic bands. Examples of such toy gun designs can be seen in Haws U.S. Pat. No. 1,811,010, entitled "Toy Gun", issued June 23, 1931, and Burton U.S. Pat. No. 2,455,558, entitled "Elastic Band Projector and Cap Exploder", issued Dec. 7, 1948.
One of the principal design faults of such prior art rubber band guns is their inability to sequentially fire rubber bands without reloading.